tttefandomcom-20200213-history
The Most Important Thing is Being Friends
The Most Important Thing is Being Friends is the sixth and final song featured in Journey Beyond Sodor. It appears to be an alternate version of Somebody Has to be the Favourite. Lyrics :Thomas: Nobody has to be the favourite :It's not a competition in the end :It doesn't matter if you prove that you're the very best :But what will happen when you put your friendship to the test :Never mind about who is the favourite :The most important thing is being friends! :Thomas and James: The most important thing is being friends! :Theo and Lexi: Everybody can help! Everybody join in! When everybody has a part to play :Hurricane: Then everybody can win! :Theo, Lexi, Merlin and Frankie: Everybody can help! :Red, green, yellow or blue! :When you're ready to try :You'll find out what you can do! :Thomas, James and Beresford: Everybody can help! :What I'm saying is true! :When you give it a try :You'll find out what you can do! :Thomas and James: Nobody has to be the favourite :It's not a competition in the end :It doesn't matter if you prove :That you're the very best :But what will happen when you :Put your friendship to the test :Thomas, James and Trevor: Never mind about :Who is the favourite :The most important thing :is being friends :Thomas and James: Nobody has to be the favourite :(Everybody can help) :It's not a competition in the end :(Everybody join in) :The Steam Team (excluding Henry) and Sir Topham Hatt: It doesn't matter if you prove :That you're the very best :Gordon: Everybody can win! :The Steam Team: But what will happen when you :Put your friendship to the test :Hurricane: Never mind about who is the favourite :Theo, Frankie, Hurricane, Merlin and Lexi: The most important thing :is being friends! :The Steam Team: The most important thing :is being friends! :Henry: (spoken) What did I miss? Characters * Thomas * Edward * Gordon * James * Percy * Emily * Theo * Lexi * Hurricane * Merlin * Frankie * Trevor * Beresford * Sir Topham Hatt * Henry * Connor * Victor * Kevin * Farmer Trotter * The Teacher * The Ginger-haired Boy * The Blond-haired Boy * The Bird Watcher * Dowager Hatt's Friends * The Great Composer * Albert's Wife * The Great Railway Show Judge Locations * Island of Sodor ** Vicarstown Bridge ** Vicarstown ** Sodor Steamworks ** Victor's Shed ** Maithwaite ** Tidmouth Sheds ** The Railway Works * The Mainland ** The Steelworks ** The Mainland Canal Voice Cast UK * John Hasler as Thomas * Keith Wickham as Edward, Gordon and Sir Topham Hatt * Rob Rackstraw as James * Nigel Pilkington as Percy and Trevor * Teresa Gallagher as Emily * Darren Boyd as Theo * Sophie Colquhoun as Frankie * Lucy Montgomery as Lexi * Jim Howick as Hurricane * Hugh Bonneville as Merlin * Colin McFarlane as Beresford US * Joseph May as Thomas * William Hope as Edward * Kerry Shale as Gordon * Rob Rackstraw as James * Christopher Ragland as Percy and Trevor * Jules de Jongh as Emily * Keith Wickham as Sir Topham Hatt * Darren Boyd as Theo * Sophie Colquhoun as Frankie * Lucy Montgomery as Lexi * Jim Howick as Hurricane * Hugh Bonneville as Merlin * Colin McFarlane as Beresford Locations * The Mainland * The Steelworks * The Mainland Canal * Island of Sodor * Vicarstown Bridge * Vicarstown * Sodor Steamworks * Maithwaite * Tidmouth Sheds Trivia *This is currently the last song composed by Oliver Davis. Goofs *Beresford sings the words ‘can help’, even though his mouth isn’t moving. In Other Languages Music Video File:The Most Important Thing Is Being Friends Journey Beyond Sodor Thomas & Friends|US Version ja:いちばんたいせつなのはともだち Category:Songs